


Memories of the Past

by SmartyPanties



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartyPanties/pseuds/SmartyPanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a girl finds her long lost lover at her front step without anything more to say than a simple "Hi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my the first work I have published on this site and it took quite some time to reunite enough courage to upload it on the Internet so I thank anyone who reads and leaves kudos on this work. Also, English is my not my main language so I would be glad if you pointed out any spelling errors I might have.

I can't help but pull him in a tight embrace. A long time has passed since I was able to do this. He only laughs quietly at my childness and I'm not sure but I think I saw a glimpse of joy in his deep green eyes. Finally deciding to pull away, I look at his face. His eyes widen in a surprised expression and I can feel his hand wiping some tears from my cheek. Wait, tears?

"You're crying...." He says it so softly that I can barely heard it.

"No shit Sherlock..." I manage a fake smile but my voice cracks in the middle of the sentence, betraying my real emotions.

I look down as fresh tears start spilling from my eyes like a miniature cascade, some of them pooling on my collarbone, others on the ground.

"You were gone for so long... No emails, no letters, not even a phone call! I thought I had finally lost you forever..." More tears fell down wetting his thumb and my shirt. I was angry at him for disappearing like that but at the same time I felt relieved to have him finally back in my life.

"I was worried sick for months! I barely ate, or went outside... the few people that tried to cheer me up gave up after some time, my friends started avoiding me so as not to get an angry backlash from me..." I punched him in the chest with the little strength still left in me, "And when I finally decide that I will forget you and start moving on, you fucking appear out of nowhere, say hi, and think that's going to fix two years of suffering and worrying over your wellbeing! Fuck you, goddamnit.... I hate you, get out, and don’t ever come back...!" I try to push him out the door, try to show him that I don't love him anymore and get him completely out of my life, but being honest with myself I don't really want him to go.

He seems to notice this and my face in his hands. I stay still knowing what's coming next, and somehow I find myself hoping for it. He leans down and kisses me softly, tears and all. It's kinda rough and unreciprocated at first, but I can't help myself and kiss him back forcefully, trying to show him how much I missed him on those two years he was gone, trying to make up for every kiss I dreamt of giving him and was unable to. Just now I realize how much I actually longed for his lips, his scent, his touch on my back as he pulled me even closer against him, in fact, I longed for everything that he was giving to me now.

We pulled back panting for air. He had somehow managed to push me back against the nearest wall, pinning me against it so I had no escape, not like I wanted to try. Said boy was now making himself busy with leaving kisses on my neck, bringing me back to reality. I got angry as I realized his intentions, forcefully pushing him away from me.

"So this is what you really wanted? Just a night of [i]sex[/i] then you are going to disappear again?!" It hurt to say those words but I wasn't going to let him play with my heart. Not again.

He looked down at me -as he had become taller than me in the last two years-, but he was frowning and that confused me. "Sex it's not the only thing I want Valerie..." He didn't call me by any of the usual pet names and I got uneasy because I understood he was serious. "I wanna regain your trust. I wanna go back to how it was before.... please..." He was begging me to forgive him. He never begged, he had always been too prideful for that...

"That's impossible, Nathan. Things have changed, even me..." I didn't dare look at him in the eyes, so when he tried to lift my face up I slapped his hand away from my face and glanced away.

"Why is it that you don't want to try fixing this relationship?! Are you seeing someone else? Do you hate me so much? What?" He was screaming now but not in anger, but rather in frustration of not being able of getting what he wanted.

"Why are you saying this kind of things...?" I was starting to feel intimidated by him and it was noticeable by the way I was trying to merge in with the wall.

He didn't seem to notice how uneasy I was feeling at the moment because he continued on screaming and asking nonsense till I couldn't stand it anymore. I reunited all of the strength I had in me and pushed him away, since he had pinned me again to the wall. He lost his balance and fell to the floor with a muffled 'thud'.

"Could you shut up for a whole damn second and let me explain, instead of implying those kind of awful things?!" I was tired of his shit. He was no one to scream at me. "You have no right. I repeat, You Have No Right of questioning what I did or didn't do those two years you were gone! For all I know, you could have gone on a, literal, fucking trip all over Europe just to have fun!" I needed to control myself, it wasn't the moment to cry. "And I was here... Worrying if you were hurt... lost... dead..." As I continued talking my voice decreased in volume till we were both sitting in an awkward silence.

He sighed, breaking the silence and glanced at the ground, seemingly defeated.

"I was in a coma. Got too drunk at a party, intoxicated myself with the alcohol and got a serious internal infection that lead to serious internal hemorrhages. The doctors put me in an induced coma so they could have more time to try and save me. They actually did after a few months but I had to stay in intensive care till the year ended. After that I didn't have enough money to take a plane back so I had to work for another year till I got enough and finally managed to come back..." I was shocked but I didn't dare talk just yet, after all, he wasn't finished. "I didn't want to tell you because I was ashamed of the stupid things I did that lead me to that outcome..."

Not being able to stand it anymore, I kneeled down next to him and hugged him tightly. I wanted to talk but no words came to my mind as I stayed still, arms wrapped tightly around his hunched form. I had never seen him cry, so I was truly surprised when I felt something wet one my arm. I pulled his chin up to gaze at his tear streaked face with a worried expression.

He gave me a broken smile as he said "I guess now it's me time to cry..."

That's all it took for the last traces of anger left in me to be lost.

"I'm sorry Nathan... So sorry... I shouldn't have doubted you... I'm sorry..." I was trying my best not to cry as my arms tightened around him, almost cradling him, which was ironic since he was so much taller than me.

He gave me a small smile and leaned up to press a light kiss on my lips. "It's okay, I'm sorry for doubting you too. You were right, I had no right to say those things." 

"Let's forget about it, okay?" 

"Okay." I smiled and moved to make myself comfortable against his chest. He loosely wrapped his arms around my waist and I couldn't help but smile. He kissed the top of my head just as I started to fall asleep and I can swear I slept with a smile plastered to my face all night.


End file.
